Remember Me
by FluffysGurl3249
Summary: NO LONGER UPDATED What if Kagome was from the Fuedal Era? What if something happened and she woke up in the future one day? HieixKagome, IYxYYH Xover
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Remember Me  
Author: Fluffysgurl3249  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
Author's Note: My first story in over a year. It sucks, but forgive me. I thought this up when I was halfway alseep in the bed the other night. I can't promise quick updates, or that I'll even update at all. But bear with me. This is HieiKagome, and it's a YYH/IY Xover.**

* * *

"You won't ever forget me, will you, Kagome?"

Two small children sat in a garden of a large house. The taller one looked over at his companion, blushing slightly.

"Of course I won't forget you, Hiei! How could I?"

Kagome threw her arms around his neck, giggling.

"Kagome!"

Someone called from inside the house, Kagome stood up quickly. She kissed Hiei on the cheek and said good-bye, before rushing into the house for dinner. Hiei watched his bestfriend until she dissapeared into the house and the doors slid closed before jumping over the garden wall.

**--The following day--**

"Betcha can't find me!"

Kagome yelled, and started giggling. She had managed to climb the tallest tree she had eve seen. Really, she did hope he would find her. She was stuck.

"Oh really?"

Hiei replied, smirking slightly. Several frightened deer leapt by, startling him. The forest suddenly got quieter. Something wasn't right.

"Kagome! Where are you?"

He shouted, serious this time. He heard her giggling, but he couldn't figure out where she was exactly.

"I'm serious!"

Something bad was about to happen. Hiei had to get her home. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. He looked up into the trees, trying to pinpoint her exact location.

"What's wrong? I can't get down! I'm stuck!"

Kagome was starting to panic. Something was wrong. Hiei sounded worried. She started kicking her legs frantically, hoping that would help him find her. She didn't see the giant demon havring several feet above her.

Hiei heard a frantic rustling in the tree behind him, and saw the demon above that tree. He leapt up into the tree, climbing it as quickly as he could, when he heard her scream. He stopped climbing when the screaming stopped. Was she okay?

"Kagome..? Are you okay..?"

He called out tentatively. She didn't answer. His heart jumped into his throat when he looked up into the sky.

There was Kagome. Hanging unconscious in the claws of the flying demon. The demon was flying slowly and smugly, as if it thought it was invincible since it caught the small girl. Hiei followed it, leaping from tree top to tree top. He felt helpless as he watched his friend dangle in midair. He couldn't help her. He was too small to even jump at the demon.

Hiei followed it for several miles, slowly starting to think he'd never see his friend again.

A shower of arrows suddenly came out of nowhere, almost all of them wounding the flying beast in front of him. He heard shouts below him and wtached more arrows fly towards the demon. It shrieked and flexed it claws, dropping Kagome. Hiei rushed forward, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. But his attempt was in vain

He watched as his only friend vanished into a small well in the middle of a field. When he reached the well he realized she was not in it. Nor was she anywhere around it. But he'd watched her fall into it! She should be laying at the bottom!

He'd lost his bestfriend.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos or whatever. And sorry for it being so short. I thought that was the best place to stop at. I can promise I'll get chapter 2 up by Sunday. Maybe even tonight, if I'm lucky. I don't like how this turned out, but R&R anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Remember Me Author: FluffysGurl3249 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't explain the time in the previous chapter. I meant to, but got all caught up and forgot. Okay, this is sort of hard to explain. Kikyo has already died, and Kagome was born. Meaning Inuyasha is still pinned to the tree (in this story, anyway). So it's in the Fuedal Era. But it's fifteen years before the end of that fifty year period Inuyasha was pinned. So while Kagome is in the future, those fifteen years go by, Kagome goes to the past again, and we've arrived during the time setting in the actual television show. But, of course we're not following the show. Just the time setting. Hope that wasn't confusing -;;. I skipped stuff, because I don't have the patience or I M A G I N A T I O N to write everything out. This chapter is short because I'm not really into it. I just really want to update and get it over with. Hiei might be in this chapter. Who knows? I don't.**

------------------------------

Kagome groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding. She opend her eyes and looked around, not recognizing where she was. Last thing she remembered was a giant demon grabbing her and.. Where was she? What happened? Why was she at the bottom of a well?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a constant mumbling.

"Hello?"

She called out, her voice a small squeak. Kagome looked up. An old man was looking down at her, his face frozen in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing down there? Come on, climb up."

Kagome didn't know if she could trust this man, but she had no choice. There were small, natural foot holds in the well she used to climb up. The old man helped her out once she was near the rim of the well. Kagome stood there for a moment, lost, and started crying.

"I want my mama!"

She wailed, tears running down her grubby little face. She was lost and alone and couldn't remember anything! Why did this have to happen to her?

"Calm down and come into the house. We'll clean you up and help you find your mother."

The old man led her out of the well house they were in and into a large house. Kagome looked around through teary eyes. This wasn't anywhere near where she lived! And what were those things going by? What kind of house was this? She thought as she was led up the steps and into the air conditioned house. She looked around the kitchen in amazement. What were all these things?

"You stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

The old man said, leaving the room. Kagome nodded. What kind of place was this? It was.. unworldly. She didn't notice when another person came into the room.

"Oh dear. And you said you found her laying in the old well?"

"Yes. Like she just appeared out of nowhere."

Kagome looked at the doorway. A young woman was standing there next to the old man who found her. The woman smiled gently and grabbed a wet washrag off of the kitchen sink. She kneeled beside Kagome and gently started to clean her face off.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

Kagome jumped when the cold rag touched her face.

"Kagome."

"Do you know where you're from?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Nuh uh. I don't remember anything."

"Do you know your phone number?

Kagome looked at her, confused.

"What's a phone?"

"Oh. What's your mother's name?"

Kagome shrugged and shook her head again. She couldn't remember anything.

"I don't remember."

"Can you remember anything?"

Kagome just shook her head. The woman looked at her, a look of pity on her face. She looked over at the old man, who was watching from the door way.

"Dad, we need to get her to the hospital. She looks okay, but she can't remember anything. All she knows is her name."

**------------------**

Kagome ended up living with them. The Higurashi's, the family who took her in, were unable to locate her birth parents. She was only five when she was found, so anything she could remember she forgot over time.

Near her fifteenth birthday she began having dreams. Most of them were of a small boy, who she couldn't name. She also felt like she was breaking a promise. But that's not possible, right? She's never made a promise.

**------------------  
**  
(I'm just summing up all this crap that has happened so far in the series... I don't even remember what exactly happened.)

Sometime after her fifteenth birthday she fell down the well she was found in. there she met Inuyasha, a half demon who had been pinned to a tree for fifty years. She also found out she was carrying the Shikon no Tama. A jewel which could grant anyone anything they desire. During a small battle early on in her adventure she wound up breaking the jewel into hundreds of shards. Her and Inuyasha set out to collect the shards. Along the way they met up with the kitsune Shippo, the 'monk' Miroku, and demon exterminator Sango.

Kagome learned that Inuyasha was in love with a priestess whom they believed was who Kagome was reincarnated as. Inuyasha and his former lover had agreed to use the Shikon jewel, who the priestess was guarding, to turn Inuyasha into a human. While Kikyo was bringing the jewel to Inuyasha, Inuyasha attacked her, fatally wounding her. Kikyo sought out Inuyasha, pinning him to a tree with an enchanted arrow. Kikyo died, and was cremated along with the jewel. The jewel was formed again in Kagome's body.

They discovered their main enemy, Naraku, who had disguised himself as Inuyasha and was really the one who attacked Kikyo (I think lol), and made several minor enemies along the way. Mainly including Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older, full demon, half brother.

Kagome ventured back and forth through the well and through time. Her grades in school quickly lowered after missing so many weeks at a time. Her 'grandpa' was starting to run out of illnesses to use as excuses for absence.

Inuyasha's ex-lover, Kikyo, was brought back to life by a witch. Kikyo wanted to bring Inuyasha back to hell with her. Inuyasha was torn between Kikyo and Kagome, which caused Kagome major emotional pain. Her friends in her time labeled Inuyasha as Kagome's horrible boyfriend, which Kagome hasn't really denied. Inuyasha met her friends once while on a short trip to Kagome's time. A boy named Hojo is also after Kagome's attention. As is a wolf youkai named Kouga.

Kagome and her friends have collected most of the jewel, which Kikyo stole and gave to Naraku. (I think) They've recovered most of the shards besides the ones Naraku has, the ones Kouga has, and the one Sango's living dead brother Kohaku has in his back.

**------------------  
(Now we can start the actual story. Sorry if I messed up in my little summary up there. I just through everything together. I didn't even put it in chronological order x3)**

Kagome opened the kitchen door and stepped into the refreshing cool, air conditioned house.

She set her yellow bag down by the doorway and closed the door. The first thing she was going to do was get a nice, hot bath. It had been weeks since she had gotten a decent bath. Hot springs just honestly weren't the same. Not even close.

And then she was going to go out with her friends. They had agreed weeks ago to meet up and spend the day together at a time when Kagome wasn't 'sick'. Thankfully, it was early in the morning. So they would have the whole day together.

She made a bee-line for the stairway and was in her own room in no time. She stepped into the bathroom and started the bath water, steam filling up the bathroom in no time. Kagome shut the door and undressed, slowly setting herself in the hot water. She let out a sigh, sinking into the water up to her chin.

**:::::Half an hour later:::::**

Kagome sat on her bed, brushing her damp hair. She couldn't shrug off this nagging feeling. She felt like she was breaking a major promise. She's always had this feeling, but most of the time she ignored it. It's not like she promised anyone anything, at least, not something so important it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Kagome walked downstairs into the kitchen, stopping for a moment when she saw a note pinned to the refrigerator. She grabbed it, skimming through. It explained that they didn't expect her back for awhile, and if she read this note before they came back that they were visiting some aunt that live a few hours away.

That explains why Souta wasn't downstairs earlier watching his Saturday cartoons like usual.

She grabbed an apple out of the bowl sitting on a table and left the kitchen.

She stopped at the phone and called Eri. They made plans to meet to at one; Eri would call the others and tell them.

Kagome looked at the time, noting it was only twelve. She headed into the dark living room and sat down on the couch, stretching out and grabbing the remote. Flipping through the channels, there was nothing on to watch. But there was nothing else to do. Inuyasha has said she could stay a full week. Kagome huffed angrily, flipping through the channels faster.

"Who is he to tell me how long I can stay in my home!" She nearly shouted. It made her angry to think that he thought he owned her. That he could say when she went home and how long she was allowed to stay.

"And to think that I love him," Kagome gasped, dropping the remote. Did she just say that out loud? She felt her face heat up, and felt like a heavy weight was off her conscious. But it's not like he heard her. Inuyasha was still in the Feudal Era. She just ignored everything that just happened, picked up the remote, and flipped through the channels again.

But, because fate is such a bitch, Inuyasha was coming down the stairs and heard every word she had just said.

**------------------**

**Yah, the ending sucked ass. I know. And sorry Hiei wasn't in here! I was going to, but just didn't. But I just needed to get this written and posted before I went to bed. It's all jumbled and random, too. Also, I know this is a bit fast paced, but that's how I'm writing lately. Even my teacher said something about it. Don't tell me it's fast paced or anything, I know everything I did wrong in this chapter. No need to point anything out.**


End file.
